Children must generally be seated in a specifically designed car seat until they are large enough to sit in a standard seat. Such seats generally have a harness type belt arrangement that is engaged in a clip located front of the child. While child seats provide increased safety in the case of an accident, placing the child in the car seat and fitting the harness into place can be difficult as it is required to reach across to the front of the child to operate the harness and clip. It is particularly difficult in the case when the car seat is located in the centre rear seat.
The present invention relates to a car seat aimed at overcoming, at least in part, the abovementioned difficulties encountered securing a child in a car seat.